Feitan
Feitan '''is an antagonist in the Hunter × Hunter manga series, written by Yoshihiro Togashi. Backstory Feitan is one of the founding members of the Phantom Troupe, a notorious group of thieves and criminals who originated from Meteor City, a junkyard town inhabited by outcasts that barely anyone outside of the city knows about. Feitan is the Troupe's main torture expert, and the fifth strongest of the group. Not much is known about Feitan's life before the Troupe, as even he doesn't even know when he was born. After the leader of the Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer, took a leave from the group to regain his lost powers, Feitan was chosen as the de facto leader, though he gave the position back to Chrollo once he regained his abilities. Powers & Abilities * '''Immense Speed: '''Out of all of Feitan's special abilities, his most notable is his speed. He can move fast enough to vanish from sight and leave multiple afterimages, even when he's been out of practice. * '''Master Torturer: '''As the Troupe's torture expert, Feitan is extremely adept at torturing others for information, or just for pleasure. This was demonstrated when he tortured Owl for information, and with his eagerness to torture Gon for revenge. * '''Nen: '''Nen is the ability to use the life energy, or aura, of the user and manipulate it. Feitan's Nen type is Transmuter, meaning his specializes in making his aura mimic the properties of something else. ** '''Ten: By forming a shroud of aura around the user's body, they can use it as a basic defense against Nen attacks, though it doesn't protect against physical attacks. Ten also slows down the user's aging process and keep their body from breaking down over time. ** Zetsu: Keeps the user's aura from leaking out of their body, making them harder to sense and relieving fatigue, at the cost of leaving them defenseless against Nen attacks. ** Ren: Expands the size and intensity of the user's aura to boost their strength and durability. ** Gyo: Focuses aura into a single part of the body to increase its strength, at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable. Using Gyo on the eyes allows the user to see someone else's aura, or other hidden objects. ** In: An advanced form of Zetsu that hides the user's aura without forcing them to shut it off, making it perfect for sneak attacks. ** En: Expands the user's aura in a spherical radius around them, letting them sense the shape and movement of anything that enters it. ** Shu: Extends the user's aura onto an object that they're holding, enhancing its strength. ** Ko: Concentrates all of the user's aura into one part of their body, making it incredibly powerful, at the cost of the rest of the body being completely defenseless. ** Ken: A combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to enhance the user's aura before enveloping themselves with it, providing greater defense than Ten. ** Ryu: The real-time use of Gyo, shifting the concentration of aura between two body parts in quick succession. * '''Hatsu: '''Hatsu is the special way a certain person uses their Nen abilities. Feitan's Hatsu relies on how much damage he's taken and how angry he is to work. ** '''Pain Packer: '''An ability activated through rage, Pain Packer surrounds Feitan's body with incredibly durable armor. The Pain Packer armor is strong enough to withstand Feitan's Rising Sun attack without a scratch, so Feitan usually dons it before activating Rising Sun. ** '''Rising Sun: '''Feitan transmutes his aura into blistering heat and emits it as a miniature sun, which incinerates everything in the immediate vicinity. The heat and destructive power of the Rising Sun depends on how much damage Feitan has taken before he used it. Due to the power of the move, Feitan often uses Pain Packer beforehand to protect himself from it. Equipment * '''Umbrella: '''An umbrella that acts as a sheath for Feitan's sword. By pressing a button on the hilt, Feitan can fire bullets from the tip. * '''Sword: '''A double-edged, thin-bladed sword resembling a jian, which Feitan hides inside his umbrella. It is strong enough to block blows from Chimera Ants, and sharp enough to slice clean through a human body with ease. Feats Strength * The fifth, physically, strongest member of the Phantom Troupe. * Restrained Gon with ease. * Matched blows from Zazan with one hand, who is arguably the most powerful Chimera Ant outside the royal family. * Can easily behead opponents with his bare hands. Speed * Easily leaves behind multiple afterimages just by moving. * Moved behind Gon and restrained him faster than he could track. * Can cover his ears faster than sound can reach them. * Beheaded multiple mafia goons in an instant. * Dodged Zazan's high-speed attacks. Durability * Took attacks from Chimera Ants. * Kept fighting with a broken arm and ribs. Skill * The Phantom Troupe's main torture expert. * Killed several of the Shadow Beasts. * Helped slaughter several mafia assassins. * Defeated many of Greed Island's players. * Killed Zazan. * Took out many human-turned-monsters with a broken arm and ribs. Weaknesses * Using Nen drains Feitan's aura, and if he uses up all his aura, he dies. * Claims to be rusty when it comes to fighting. * Needs to use Pain Packer to prevent getting hurt by Rising Sun. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Speedsters Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Ki Users Category:Hunter × Hunter